Can't Fall in Love
by K.D Rayen
Summary: There's no way she could fall in love, she's a warrior.  The only thing love would do would distract her and make her lose everything she has.   Sorry for the crappy summary. I'll update every Monday  9x7 OneShot
1. Chapter 1

7 seemed more aloof than alert for the past few days. When she practices she ends up tripping on her own two feet, she spends most of her nights sleepless, and whenever she's around 9 she begins to feel light headed. She has no clue what's wrong with her and why she's acting the way she is. She would spend her days outside letting her frustration out on broken objects hoping that they would give her some sort of answer, but nothing seemed to be adding up at all.

'_What is wrong with me?' _7 thought to herself as she began to punch a piece of scrap metal. She huffed at her last punch and then sat down in defeat. _'Why am I acting this way? Every time when I'm around __him__ I do weird stuff like mess up on a sentence or fall on my face. I hate that I feel this way. If only I knew what it was, then maybe I could find a way to get rid of it.' _She plotted to herself. Satisfied with her plan, she rushed back to the library to find the twins and ask if they have a book about her problem. She ran in full sprint with a smug look on her face. The dust trailed behind her metal feet as she darted across the field in excitement.

Lost in thought as she ran, she tripped and fell to the ground and landed on something soft. She groaned in aggravation to see what she had landed on, and when she saw who it was she gasped in shock. It was none other than 9. He looked up at her a bit bewildered and scratched the back of his head. "Hey 7, what's the rush for?" Asked 9 as he helped 7 up off the ground.

"Ermm- Nothing, I need to go check on the twins and see what they're up to."

"I just checked on them not too long ago, they're reading about medical stuff." Feeling a bit sheepish of her reply she slowly back away from 9 and put her hands behind her back.

"Oh… What I meant to say was that I was gonna check on the twins and ask if they have somethin for me. It's sort of important in a way."

"What is it?"

"Ummm- Hey what's that up in the sky?"

"Where?" 9 looked up to see nothing but the mid afternoon sun dangling in the sky. By the time he turned around 7 was already half way down the dirt path.

'_That was too close.' _7 thought to herself as she darted through the door way into the library. She came in panting and out of breath. 4 and 3 looked at her and swiftly made their way down the rip cord. 3 blinked in worry and took 7 by the hand to ask if she was ok, she looked down at him and weakly smiled at 3. 7 snapped out of her trance and then stood up straight. "Guys… I need your help." Said 7. 4 looked at her brother with a willing look on her face, 3 blinked in approval and took 7 by the hand to lead her up to the books. They looked at her with eager eyes rapidly blinking, 7 took a deep breath and prepared herself to explain her problem. "Well I- Umm. There's this thing inside of me. I don't know what it is or how to explain it, but it only comes when I think about… ARGH! (Mumbles to self; I knew that this was gonna be harder than I thought.)"

The twins knew what was going on. They gave each other a small smirk and grabbed 7 by the hands. They dragged her up the ramp to the book shelf and then stopped. 4 walked over to a book with red for the outside cover. She blew away the dust and then showed it to 7. Looking hopeful for answers, she opened the book and began to read. It felt like forever to find the answer, word by word she searched endlessly. "I can't find it anywhere! I read the pages over fifty times and still couldn't find an answer." 7 huffed and laid on her back in defeat. 3 signaled his sister that they should help her out a bit more. With excitement, 4 jumped up and turned the page for 7 and pointed to where she had skipped. Once again, hope filled her eyes as she read the page she missed, until she read the words clearly, her heart dropped like a brick in water while reading the answer to all her problems.

_**Love, you're in love alright. You seem to have a hard time being around that person and can't figure out how to express it. You feel your knees get weak and your heart race every time your with or thinking about that person. It's the most beautiful feeling ever when you and that person know that you're going to be together forever!**_

7's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. She slowly backed away in denial and ran away out of the library. She's a warrior, she can't fall in love. It'll only distract her from protecting all that she had left. 4 looked at 7 disapear out of the library and began to feel anxious

_'3, I'm worried about 7. I don't think she's actually in love.' _

_'Don't worry, she's just in denial.'_

_'Denial?' _3 nodded his head in confidence, possitive that it was just denial. Still feeling unsure 4 decided to do some more reserch about love.


	2. Chapter 2

_'No way could I fall in love! Not now, at a time like this!'_ 7 panicked as she ran out of the library. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she needed time alone to think about her problem. As she ran, so many thoughts came racing into her mind, especially about 9. She tried her best to shove them out of her head, but she failed at every attempt she had. Her heart was racing at an unsteady beat when she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around to see where she was at, and to her belief it was the demolished Cathedral. It stood on broken support beams and crumbling bricks, the windows were covered in dust and shattered, and the old oak tree that stood before it has fallen on top of the roof. She walked up to the front doors of the crumbbled building astonished to how well it was able to hold up after all the years it's been held up.

She sat down by the burnt wall and then sighed deeply. _'I can't fall in love... not now.'_ Her thoughts seemed loud but unclear. One side of her was telling her to accept the fact that she was in love, but the other side was telling her to reject this emotion and to never have feelings like this for anyone. They naughed at her constantly telling her to make up her decision. She layed cringed in fetal possition and then began to quietly sob. Then a sound came from the doors, she stood up right and then took her staff in her hand. The foot steps stopped when she began to walk backwards, her breath became quiet and then...

"AHHHH!" Screamed 7 and the familiar voice, she turned around to see the figure and it was someone who she feared but loved. 9 looked at her with a calm face, but with worry in his eyes.

"Hey, 7." He said softly.

"Hey..." She replied back. 9 took one step back and then shuffled with his fingers. 7 seemed nervous, but at the same time comforted. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Said 9 jokingly. She slightly chuckled and then held one arm behind her back. "3 and 4 told me whic direction you ran off too. I got worried and decided to look for you." He said while slidding down on the ash covered masonory. 7 slid down next to him, still keeping her distance. "What happend back there?" Asked 9. 7 flinched and then felt her face beginning to get hot. She hung her head in embarassment and then tried to say what happend.

"Well, umm- you see what had happend was...Ermm."

"Was what?" Asked 9, he leaned closer to her, wich made her face get even hotter.

"They said- Umm, well I could possibly..." 9 leaned in closer and closer at every word she made. She could feel her heart speeding up at light speed.

"Yes?"

"The twins said, that I could possibly... Maybe... Be in love, with-"

"Me?" 7 shot her head up and gasped in shock. She rested her hand on her heart and tried to calm down.

_'Oh, no! What if he doesn't love me back? What do I do? How did he know?'_ 9 looked at her with soft eyes and then carresed 7 face. 7's face was burring up at this point. "How did you know?" 9 gave her a sheepish smile and then held her hand.

"Well actually, I only guessed, because the truth is that I may be in love with you too." Said 9. 7 looked up at him with a small smile growing on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. 9 stroked her back softly and then looked up at her. He leaned in closer to her till their specticals were touching. 9 made the first move and kissed her passionetly, 7 oppend her eyes in suprise and gradualy accepted the kiss. 7 broke the kiss and heled 9's hand passionatly.

"I love you, 7." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Said 7.

_'Well, what did I tell you?'_ Blinked 3, he had a look of triumph on his face while 4 had a look of defeat and mis belief

_'I gotta hand it to you, I guess you was right.'_ Blinked 4, while accepting defeat._ 'But how did you set this up? I mean, there has to be an answer to everything, right?'_

'I'll tell you on the way back brother.' The two siblings walked back to the library, explaining how 3's plan worked.


End file.
